


It Ain't Easy

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Gags, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Passion, Pegging, Sensual Play, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS: Jareth subbing with a ball gag? I just love the idea of him all muffled and silenced. Feel free to add the idea to the 'Hoggle walks in on him being royally screwed' prompt someone earlier suggested! I mean if you wanna. I've seen you splice prompts before, you dirty splicer!!</p><p>ANONYMOUS: I'd love to see a fic where Jareth is getting fucked but has to talk to someone who keeps interrupting (maybe through a door?) acting normal but getting increasingly irritated. Probably Hoggle, because that would be hilarious.</p><p>ANONYMOUS: Maybe some more Jareth in lingerie and stockings? And being pegged? I just love it so much. But maybe after some hard fucking Sarah snuggles with him because I love fluff too. Anything is good. If you don't have time I understand. I love your fics so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ain't Easy

**Author's Note:**

> First of all - thanks to the precious anon who helped me come up with the title for this fic ;)
> 
> I hope it's OK that I spliced 3 prompts into one??? I hope all the anons are happy <3

Jareth laughed as Sarah rolled him onto his back. She straddled his hips with an impish smirk. "What have we here?" She snickered.

"Nothing..." The King bucked and writhed as Sarah then began assaulting him with tickles.

"Nothing?" She nipped at his neck, her fingers still torturing him. "Nothing?!" Jareth let out a bark of laughter, his knees pulling up as he tried to roll over. "Nothing, tra la la?!" Sarah was laughing just as hard as her King, her sides aching.

Jareth whined to himself once she stopped, his body sore but now thrumming with anticipation. He reached out, pulling Sarah to lie on top of him. She smirked when his lips captured hers, his excitement clear - both in the heat of his kiss, and in the obvious erection prodding her thigh.

"Sarah..." He wiggled his hips, watching her carefully. "I... I think I'm ready."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Oh..."

Jareth was not the overly kinky entity that he seemed. The man looked like a walking fantasy, but his tastes had turned out to be rather vanilla. At least compared to Sarah's. They'd discussed the subject at great length, and Jareth had felt oddly bashful for the first time in decades. Sarah - sweet innocent Sarah - was in fact a secret pervert, disguised in a petite, butter wouldn't melt facade. The thought thrilled, and surprised him. But still he was too bashful to act on any of these new urges.

Well, until now.

They'd been intimate for quite some time; Jareth often woke Sarah up in rather blissful ways, either with his hands or his mouth. But this was very much a new step - and something he felt he was now finally ready to try.

Sarah smiled warmly, her arms encircling him. "You're sure?" Jareth nodded, his mouth twitching in a shy smile. "We'll take it slow, OK?" She assured him. "If anything is ever too much, you just say the word, and we'll stop." Jareth kissed her again, his arousal throbbing at her considerate words.

"You're too good to me." He hummed, his lips trailing down to her neck, and then her collar bone. Sarah sighed against him letting the fae strip the rest of her night clothes away.

They were both naked very soon, but no rush was made to do anything more than caress and hold one another. Sarah knew that Jareth trusted her - but she also knew that anything new could still be daunting, no matter how much trust there was. And she needed to make sure he was as relaxed as possible before she began pushing him into new territory.

Jareth let Sarah roll him onto his back again. He sighed blissfully as her lips and tongue nipped and sucked their way up his chest. She took one nipple into her mouth, teasing it erect. Jareth's hands were soon in her hair, his head lolling to one side as Sarah left bruising love bites at the hollow of his throat.

"Precious, I won't last very long at this rate..." Jareth began grinding his hips against Sarah in his impatience. His Queen chuckled.

"You are such a brat, my King..." She went back to his nipple, giving it a sharp bite in reprimand. The fae hissed as his cock throbbed in reply. "Are you ready for me to move things along..?" Sarah asked, her tone less playful now.

Jareth sucked his lip a moment before nodding. "Yes." He watched Sarah climb off the bed, and head for the bedside drawer. She pulled out a bottle of lubricant. Sarah had bought it in the Above Ground many months ago, just in case. Apparently it was designed specifically with anal play in mind, making for a more pleasurable experience. "Be gentle with me, won't you?" Jareth chuckled, though Sarah detected the slight hint of nerves behind it.

"Just say the word, remember?" Sarah was lying beside him now, one arm stroking up and down his side in reassurance. "I don't want to push you. OK?"

"Alright." Jareth pulled her close. His cock had wilted for a moment, but it was starting to perk up again. The idea of Sarah doing what she was about to do... Well it had him a little hesitant, even now. But Jareth was also eager to lay there and let Sarah take the lead. It was a welcome change of pace, however daunting.

Sarah smiled, pressing her lips to Jareth's once more. In that kiss, she tried to pour as much reassurance as she could. The kiss was slow and passionate, and when Sarah pulled back, Jareth's mouth was rosy. His face was an equally dusky shade, mimicking almost the flushed length of his cock. Jareth whimpered when he was guided to part his legs.

Sarah let her hand smooth over his rear, appreciating the subtle curve of it. She pinched it a little, delighting in the moans she received. Jareth shuffled closer, and Sarah's other hand quickly settled on his arousal. She stroked and squeezed it whilst her other hand slid lower. Jareth startled when a few of her fingers slipped between the cleft of his arse, but he quickly got used to the feeling.

It felt very new, and that wasn't something he'd experienced in a very long time. There was that rush of anticipation, that fluttering gasp of surprise. Jareth wanted more.

The fae began grinding his rear into Sarah's hand, making soft noises. His Queen was ecstatic. She'd readied herself for a loud resounding 'no' the second she'd gone for the arse. Except Jareth was clearly more open and willing than she'd at first thought.

The fact turned Sarah on all the more.

She smirked that wicked smirk, abandoning his cock to grab the bottle of lubricant. Sarah pulled her other hand away, a chuckle escaping when that was met with a petulant whine. "Patience..." She whispered. Sarah coated her fingers with the substance, making sure they were slick all the way down to the knuckle. Jareth's breath hitched as he watched her.

Sarah then slid one of her legs between his, her arm snaking around his hip. The fae sucked at his lip, his hips jutting forward. He rested his head on Sarah's shoulder, sighing as he felt something cool and slimy part his cheeks. One finger slid down the center, rubbing slow and featherlight strokes. Sarah felt the cock pressed against her thigh give a strong twitch. He was definitely enjoying this, then...

With that now in mind, Sarah's finger rubbed with more force, massaging that tight ring of muscles. Jareth keened, and writhed against her, seemingly desperate. "Do you want it..?" She chanced.

"Please, Sarah..." Jareth was surprised by how high and breathy his voice came out. "I want it..." He began grinding his arousal against her in need.

"Alright." Sarah nodded, and one of her fingers found his hole and pushed. Jareth shivered, pushing himself closer to Sarah with a whine. "That's it..." She cooed feeling Jareth sink down to the knuckle without complaint. "Isn't that nice?" She began thrusting slowly in and out of him, and the fae nodded a quick garbled response. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Jareth shook his head, having given up on words entirely.

 

* * *

 

 

Hoggle shuffled his way through the Goblin Castle. Jareth had been in a strangely good mood since the beginning of the week. He'd even offered Hoggle a pay rise - which was strange considering he didn't pay the man at all...

The dwarf wanted this in writing - a clear contract that the fae couldn't renege on.

He hobbled his way up the numerous staircases, grumbling to himself.

This place needed an elevator...

 

* * *

 

 Jareth was on all fours, arse in the air, and bedecked in the most scandalous lingerie. Sarah pumped into him from behind, his fair locks in one hand as the other delivered a spank to his rear.

"Does my King like that?" She scoffed. Jareth mumbled his response, and Sarah smirked, lifting a hand to unbuckle the ball-gag. "Well..?"

"God yes-!" Jareth cried out, his body trembling. He wasn't far off...

Sarah's hips sped up, and she laughed cruelly as the fae's hands then fisted the bedsheets, his back arching. Jareth could feel the Earth begin to move when there was a sudden rapping at his chamber door. He growled his fists then banging the mattress.

"WHAT?!" He bellowed. Sarah tittered behind him.

"Um... Well, your majesty, I was just wondering- that is I just wanted to know if-"

"SPIT IT OUT, HOGGLE!" Jareth snarled as Sarah withdrew the dildo slowly from his arse. He got up and stalked over to the door, his face murderous. "Well?" The dwarf made a surprised shriek on the other side of the door.

"Um, well..!" Hoggle fumbled. "I was just wondering if I could get that pay rise dealy in writing is all..."

Jareth was leaning on the door, his head resting against it. He didn't notice as Sarah came up from behind. He bit back a whimper as she whispered in his ear.

"Shhh..." Sarah moved him to brace himself on the door before sliding the toy back in. Jareth swallowed a groan, his cock puddling the floor with drops of pre-come.

"Sire..?" Hoggle chanced.

"W-WELL-! Um, well Hoggle..." Jareth forced himself not to break. "I-I _suppose_ we could come to some sort of arrANGEMENT!" He yelped as Sarah reached around to pinch a nipple roughly. " _Wicked woman..._ " He growled under his breath.

"You mean it?!" Hoggle sounded hopeful before his tone became suspicious. "How much are we talking..?"

"Five percent?" Jareth sighed. Sarah's hips sped up, her hand gripping his cock as the other fisted in his hair. "TEN PERCENT..?" He squeaked, clawing at the door.

"And you're paying me actual money, right..?" Hoggle squinted.

"All the gold you can eat Hogbrain- HOGGLE." Jareth cried out when Sarah sucked the point of his ear.

"Are you alright in there..?" The dwarf asked, his eyes turning to the keyhole. He probably shouldn't snoop... But still, Jareth was acting downright weird. As if reading Hoggle's mind, Jareth's hand quickly covered the keyhole.

"FINE. I'm fi-" Jareth let out a shrill elongated cry. _"I'm... fine..."_ He sighed, and Hoggle heard him sag against the door.

"Are you _sure?_ " Hoggle angled, not convinced at all. Just then, Didymus rounded the corner with Ludo.

 **"I'm sure, now get lost, Higgle!"** Was Jareth's terse response. The fox-terrier blanched at the volume of his voice.

"Sir Hoggle, did you catch him stroking the ferret again?" He chortled.

 _"Oh my god..."_ Sarah whispered, holding back her laughter. _"Did that actually happen..?"_ Jareth growled, punching the door.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNIN-"

 **" _KING PERVERT._ "** Ludo bellowed.

**Author's Note:**

> • Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos if you enjoyed what you read!  
> • Comments are dipped in yogurt, and rolled in chocolate sprinkles~


End file.
